Blue Night
by earthbender068
Summary: kakashi and shizune have a conversation in a bar, while supervising the school field trip. will anything more come of it? mature rating/au/possibly pwp/oneshot kakashixshizune. dedicated to aloha laney.


so this is for my lovely aloha laney a constant joy in my life! she wanted a little kakashixshizune loving and by gosh i'll give it to her. or at least try. so for any of you who have read my other stuff, writing someone other than sakura is difficult for me. so please be gentle. please? maybe this is a pwp and maybe my aloha will hate it. the anxiety is brimming over in me right now.

there's a companion piece written for this called, 'vending room.' with kiba and tenten. maybe that was a shameless plug. ;)

so i guess i should let you guys read....hope you like it. *hides the bucket of rotten fruit*

* * *

**BLUE NIGHT.**

Kakashi strolled down the hallway toward the bar of the hotel. Finally the students were in their rooms and settled down. Yet the teacher knew better than that. This was his third field trip with these students, and he knew them all to well. At this moment, they were plotting a way to get into the girls' rooms. Technically he should be there trying to stop them, but he'd had enough on the six hour bus ride to the capital city. It was just easier to let them blow off some steam and feel like they have gotten away with something. Although he was sure Shikamaru, the strategist of the class, would be disappointed that the silver hair teacher did not put up at least a small struggle.

For three years he had been the teacher to these students, and if he were honest about it, he would be sad to see them go next year. Though at this moment he had other things more pressing. Like the bulge that was starting to grow within his jeans out of no where. Figuring he'd have a drink or two, then back to his room for a little Make Out Paradise, and end it with his hand down his pants. First stop in his plan, the bar. He slid the bar stool out from underneath the edge and sat down. A round shaped man walked over to take his order.

"Oi mate, you with that group of kids," he asked pulling the lever down to fill the mug with ale.

"Yeah," the tall man answered. His arm extended and took the glass. "I may need more than one of these."

A snort passed through the man, who agreed. Kakashi's attention turned from the beer to the body that was starting to sit beside him. Shizune, the sensei of the students in the advanced placement class, crossed her legs on the stool.

"Kakashi, don't you think you should be watching those kids of yours?" the brunette asked and raked her hand through her hair. "I'm pretty sure they aren't sleeping."

"Not everyone can have the exceptionally well behaved students as your bunch of nerdlings," he retorted, then went back to his drink. Then paused to look at her up and down. "As a matter of fact, why are you down here?"

Shizune huffed at the comment. Her dark eyes taking in the man beside her. The high silver hair sat atop the six foot three body. He was still in great shape, and it was apparent by the way his shirts fit snug outlining his chest. Just like Iruka or Asuma, Kakashi chose to wear track suits instead of a shirt and tie like Kabuto or Kimimaro. Though the crinkle in the lone visible eye when he smiled stirred something in her that she didn't want to begin to think about. Shizune flirted with the man every once in awhile, just to stroke her own ego, but had a great fear of moving any furhter in the possible relationship.

"I was supposed to meet Kurenai here for a drink." Shizune answered. Her attention turned toward the door, then her watch. "I'm a little late, but I don't see her either."

"Are you serious?" Kakashi laughed at her. The sensei looked at the woman strangely.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Asuma and Kurenai have a few nights away from home, without their kid, and you think she's going to meet you for drinks?" The tilt of his head mocked her. The glass being pulled up to his mouth. "I wouldn't wait for her too long, if I were you."

The older man approached Shizune to ask for her drink order, then turned away to retrieve it. Awkwardly, Shizune pulled her cell phone from her small purse to check her messages. The distraction gave Kakashi a chance to observe her. Her dark hair was curled slightly and hung on her shoulders. During school hours her make up was just a sheer lipstick, and mascara, but tonight there was a splash of color across her eyelid, and her lips were a seductive shade of red. The normal white blouse was replaced by a red silk top that exposed her shoulders, and went with the black dress pants, she was wearing. Kakashi couldn't help, but trace her silver necklace down to where it disappeared into her cleavage. Reacting to the sight of her pale skin that led to her breasts earned another leap of Kakashi's cock.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Kakashi asked himself. Sure, she was one of the most attractive female teachers at the school, but she held herself off from the other faculty. Though Kakashi was certain that on occasion, she flirted with him just slightly. Which Kakashi made sure he returned full force, but still he made no progress with getting to know her outside of school. She kept everyone else at a distance besides the head mistress of the girls, Tsunade.

Kakashi held up his empty mug when the bartender set down the glass of white wine Shizune requested. Maybe now was a good time to get to know the woman a little better. With a few drinks in her maybe he could get her to loosen up enough to crack a smile.

"So what do you plan on doing with yourself the rest of the evening," he began. His fingers played with the rim of the glass.

"I should probably look over my students' Spring essays." Shizune answered, then took a small sip of her wine. "I promised to get their grades to them the day we started classes again. Someone also needs to be up there with the students. Someone responsible."

Her head dipped to the side indicating her lack of faith in Kakashi's ability to control his class.

Kakashi snorted, and nodded to the bar keep for the second beer placed in front of him. "You work too much. The kids are here to enjoy themselves. Weren't your high school field trips fun, or did you study the guide books, almost memorizing them, then bore your classmates with every fact you'd learned of your destination?"

"I had fun on my school trips, I'll have you know," her lips pursed tightly together. The dark hair tossed back over her shoulder. "My classmates appreciated the tidbits of information I provided."

"Yes, everyone loves a 'know it all,' he added. The glass being placed to his lips as he took a drink.

"A 'know it all," she shouted back. The snap of her heels sounded when she stood.

Kakashi laughed and grabbed her arm. "Sit back down, I was teasing."

"Oh," she blushed then sat down quickly. Her hand moved from his to the glass of wine in front of her. "I'm sorry. This trip has me a little stressed."

"This is a good time to relieve it. Just relax here while the kids are sleeping." Kakashi suggested. He was having his own matter of stress at the contact he made with her skin. How long had it been since he'd had sex, with someone other than himself? The erotic fiction could only get him so far. He needed the touch of another person. Someone soft, with curves and dark hair.

'Fuck,' he cursed himself. The tent in his pants was getting tighter. He needed to refocus his attention on a conversation, and not how the curve of her neck was just so inviting.

From the hallway that led to the bar, two sets of eyes peered into the room. Brown eyes moved upward as the junior smiled at what he saw. Flipping open his phone, Shikamaru typed a message then sent it to Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto.

"You are going to get us in so much trouble," the green eyed girl whined. Her small frame hiding slightly behind the other to keep herself out of sight. She snuck a peak over his shoulder.

"No we aren't," he answered, stepping back and nearly falling over her and turned to look at her. "I've made sure that Kakashi sensei would have his full attention toward someone other than us."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, and tilted her head to the side. "What did you do?"

Shikamaru looked back over his shoulder to make sure the senseis were still looking at each other.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura demanded. Why had she let Ino talk her into coming down here with him. Yes, that's right, Ino wanted 'just five minutes,' alone with Sasuke in the room the two girls shared. Plus, the blonde argued, Sakura could find out if Shikamaru liked her or was still hung up on his ex from six months ago that attended the private high school in Suna.

As a matter of fact, when Sakura thought of it, there was a look of scurrying around when she walked down stairs with Shikamaru. Naruto had Hinata in his room, Ino trapped Sasuke in their room, Kiba had Tenten, Lee, Neji, and a few other kids in the room he was sharing with Shino.

"If you must know, I slipped on of those 'little blue pills' in Kakashi sensei's dinner," he said with a sigh. He knew exactly what would happen next. The pink haired girl would explode into a million pieces. Girls were so dramatic, and after Temari he was done with it all. That was what he told everyone else. Though truthfully, he could no longer date the blonde when he was enamoured by another girl.

"WHAT!" she shouted as loud as she could, so as not to be discovered. "Oh my God! What if he has an allergic reaction to the medicine?"

"He won't. I read the warning label." Shikamaru brushed off her response. Having been in her class for the past three years, he was ac costumed to her and Ino's outbreaks. "This will keep him out of our hair for awhile."

"To be so smart, how can you be so freakin stupid! Go over there and tell him right now!" Sakura stomped her foot. "If something happens to him, we are responsible."

"I gave him that thing about an hour ago, I ain't getting any where near him right now," he countered. The idea of being near the sensei, who constantly had questionable reading material and never a girlfriend, with a raging hard on was not how Shikamaru planned on spending his evening.

"Well, I will," she moved to pass Shikamaru to enter the bar.

Shikamaru's hand grabbed her small arm, pulling her back. "I would really suggest that _you _stay away from him too."

"Shikamaru," she shouted looking at him.

The Nara pushed her against the wall, crashing his lips against hers. Sakura was shocked as his tongue grazed over her lips asking for entrance. Slowly she opened her mouth to the seeker. His strong hands pulled her body close to his, increasing the intensity between the pair. The kiss went on until the pair needed to breath.

"All this trouble to spend some time alone with you, and you want to ruin it," he asked passionately, while his brown eyes locked with her green ones. He lowered his head once again to kiss the pink haired girl. "Now, Chouji is in Ai's room, would you rather stay here in the hall watching Kakashi sensei get lucky, or come with me."

Kakashi watched as Shizune sipped her wine. Shifting in his seat, he adjusted the throbbing member, and relieved a little of the pressure his pants caused. Those pink lips were just pouty enough to glide effortlessly up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes to remove that image from his mind. What was wrong with him?

"Why don't you ever go out for faculty night?" Kakashi inhaled the scent of the woman beside him. Lotus petals he thought. Then sniffing again, he realized it was jasmine. Such an erotic mix of the perfume and her natural body scent. For another time in the evening, he moved his position again. The feel of the fabric against his cock was arousing in itself, but the constriction of his pants made him want to scream.

"Because it's an excuse for you all to go out and get drunk." Shizune answered. Her eyes moved from her wine glass to the tv perched in the corner. "Tsunade san has told about what happens there."

"That's not always true," he defended. Though it was for a majority of the time. The last faculty night ended with a drunk Iruka confessing his love to every woman that passed their table. "We actually have some deep discussions at times."

A soft laugh started in her chest and made it's way to her lips. Her right hand touched her skin on the v-neck of the blouse. Kakashi hoped she would move it down just a little further. Oh how beautiful she would look sprawled on his bed fingering herself.

"Please, don't even try that. I've seen that 'reading' material you carry around in your front shirt pocket, I doubt that you could have a deep discussion on any thing that wasn't in a horizontal position." Shizune raised an eyebrow at the man. The woman for once took a good look at the man beside her.

Tall, fair skinned, a playful smile, confident, but most of all sexy as hell. He was exactly the type of guy she avoided. Most often than not, they were conceited and unable to handle a real relationship. Yet each and every time she fought against it, she fell for them. For this very reason, she avoided Kakashi at all costs.

Why didn't she follow her instincts and leave when she didn't see Kurenai. Watching how his arm flexed as he turned up the bottle made her wonder how it would feel to have those arms around her. So she did what she could to distract herself, and sipped her wine just a little too fast. Both glasses, and she was currently working on her third.

"I guess you are correct then Shizune," he smiled. Taking a change he extended his hand to touch her cheek. "But I am very good at conversation while in a horizontal position."

She leaned into his touch and let the callous finger tips travel from her cheek to her jaw line, then ever so lightly move down her neck. Would she let him continue down to her chest? She could feel her nipples harden at the thought of his hands there. Heat moved from her chest to her face, and her stomach tingled at the embarrassment.

"Kakashi," she whispered. Her own hand raised to touch the sensation he left on her face.

"We could carry this on upstairs," he offered. From behind Shizune, he could see the bartender grin at the man.

"I'm not sure we should," she wet her lips. Pressing her knees together to ease the desire that was starting to build. "The kids."

"I think you know we should," his index finger started to circle the harden nipple that was showing through her top. Taking his hand back, he stood and extended his hand to her. "The kids will be fine."

Taking a chance, she slid off and looked up at the male expectantly. He guided her first and nodded to the bartender, scribbled down his room number to charge the drinks with his free hand. The bartender offered the remainder of the bottle of wine to the sensei.

When they entered the hallway to go to the elevator, Kakashi was sure he saw Shikamaru and Sakura rounding the corner. Not caring, and hoping the teen would be smart enough not to get caught by another sensei, he pressed the up button never letting go of the brunette's hand.

The soft ping of the elevator rang and the door opened. Shizune walked inside followed by the silver hair man. Kakashi was harder than before, having watched the hips of the woman move down the hallway and into the elevator. Patience was the key. His cock had never been this hard before and lust was starting to win over each aspect of his mind. He just needed to keep off her until he was able to get to his room. There would be a lot of explaining to do if he stripped her down and had his way with her in the corner of the elevator.

With haste, he moved down the corridor with Shizune close behind. Fumbling with his room key, he opened the door and guided her inside. Giving over to the lust that was driving him, he pulled her to his body before the door closed completely. The silver haired man wasted no time tossing the bottle onto the bed, and attacking her mouth.

Heat went over his body as he kissed her. Strong hands moved up her sides as he searched for her breasts. Shizune felt her body go limp at his dominance and threaded her hands in his hair. The rough fingers of the man sent tiny shivers as it came in contact with her skin.

Gasping the pair broke for air, and looked into the others' heavy eyes. The desire was so strong it filled the room, and Kakashi gripped the hem of her blouse and moved it over her head. The black lace bra pushed up the breasts, inviting Kakashi to touch them. Walking toward her, Kakashi had Shizune on the bed in a matter of seconds. He crawled over her body taking in her scent.

Shizune was unsure of what he would do next. This sexy man was licking her stomach, kissing it, and nibbling at each spot he could. His wild hair tickling her body as he circled his tongue around her belly button. Her hands grabbed the bedspread to balance the sensation he was giving her. When he made his way up to her breasts, she inhaled sharply.

With her pants on, she could still feel the hardness of his cock press against her. It had been so long since she felt someone inside her that she was sure she would explode before Kakashi got her clothes off. Lace filled his mouth as he sucked on her bra, grinding his hips against hers. Moans left Shizune's lips, and her back arched up off the bed.

Kakashi grabbed the fabric of the bra and pulled it up over the two breasts he wanted to taste. The pink tongue licked up and down the breasts before moving to take in one of the nipples. Alternating between sucking and biting the nub, Shizune's body started to tremble with anticipation. Her legs wrapped around the waist of the man. The feel of her body pressed even closer, increased the pace of his hips against hers.

"Kaka...Kaka..." she grunted out. Tufts of silver hair were gripped in her fingers. The heels of her feet dug into his back.

Sucking harder on her nipple, Kakashi tried to collect his thoughts for just one moment. He released the pink body part with a pop, and pushed up to remove his clothing. Shizune kicked off her shoes, and she started to fumble with her button on her pants.

Kakashi managed to get them both undressed and rocked back on his heels to take in the sight of the woman on his bed. Pert breasts, creamy skin, hair that fell just so on the pillow. He was going to savor each minute they spent together.

Shizune watched the rock hard cock that was leaking as it bobbed up and down when Kakashi moved toward her. He reached past her to the nightstand and pulled a condom over his member. Protected, he leaned over her and kissed her lips. She was sure they would be bruised the next day from the force of his affection.

Breaking the kiss, his breath fanned over her cheek and neck, and he whispered, "You are a beautiful woman, and I'm going to make sure you enjoy each moment of this. Don't hold back on me. "

Shizune could only groan at the promise, and comply with the demand. She craved the release the man could give her, and when she felt him enter her her body quivered. Kakashi felt the warmth of her surround him. His body began to go forward, deeper into her. The air filled with moans and panting as the two bodies pushed against one another. Months, no years, of loneliness from each of the two were forgotten as Kakashi's heat drove both of them to the edge.

Unable to hold back, Shizune's nails dug into his back when she found her release. A gurgled verision of his name echoed the room. Kakashi was taken to the edge and fell over, when her wall clamped around him. The first syllable of her name locked in a repetitive slur as his seed filled the condom.

A haze clouded each of their minds, coming down from their moment of bliss. Kakashi fell beside her, pulling her into his chest.

"Sleep now," he suggested. The alcohol and sex starting to take it's toll. "We'll be doing this again in another hour or so. I don't intend on letting you go so easily."

Shizune smiled to herself with his drowsy confession. It was perfect for her, cause she wasn't ready to let him leave either.

* * *

so was it bad? i know there are grammatical errors, but honestly, you try editing when you have a seven year old babbling on about chocolate chips cookies and how long does it really take them to bake, and can he have them with ice cream, and when will we make Christmas cookies....so yeah sorry if it's not up to par! i promise to try harder.

love ya laney!

terri

oh btw Froehliche Weihnachten! i truly hope that says Merry Christmas!


End file.
